


Halloween - A Colheita

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Lemon, M/M, Sub Kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos o anos, no dia de Halloween, os deuses de Konoha são honrados com uma colheita especial.</p>
<p>Doces ou travessuras?</p>
<p>Uma dessas palavras pode selar o seu destino.</p>
<p>(ShinoKiba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween - A Colheita

**Author's Note:**

> Importante: Feita especialmente para o Desafio de Halloween do @Nyah_brasil, lançado pela @Kori_hime essa linda!! Vou dedicar essa fic pra Patizyn, por que me jogou limões na nuca e disse Faça uma limonada. E eu fiz.
> 
> 1- Não foi betada.  
> 2- Meus lemons são ruins.  
> 3- Tinha que ser o Chaves, mesmo!!
> 
> Talvez lembre um pouco Jogos Vorazes, mas como a mitologia grega usou o tema muito antes e sacrifícios aconteceram desde sempre na história da humanidade, não vou dizer que é cross. Já que na verdade nem é.

A época do ano chegou mais rápido do que os jovens de Konoha gostariam. Principalmente os de dezessete anos, idade em que se tornavam oferendas para a Colheita. Colheita de Halloween.

Todos os anos, no dia trinta e um de outubro a cena era a mesma.

A nação de Konoha prezava suas tradições, sobretudo as mais antigas. Os cidadãos acreditavam que no dia de Halloween todas as almas dos mortos deixavam o cemitério. E deuses ancestrais vinham à Terra, para espalhar bênçãos ou maldições.

A forma de se proteger dos espíritos era espalhando enfeites sombrios pelas casas, cobrindo a nação com figuras de aboboras, sapos, bruxas e monstros. A crença popular afirmava que o simples gesto era suficiente para espantar o mal.

Para conseguir as boas graças dos deuses o processo era mais complicado. Famílias com nomes fortes e capazes de gerar bons médiuns prosperavam na hierarquia de Konoha. Hyuuga, Aburame, Haruno, entre outros, eram sobrenomes poderosos.

Havia outros, cujo clã caiu em desgraça. Ou não tinham tradição em atender aos desejos dos deuses, gerando monges e sacerdotisas. A essas famílias menos afortunadas cabia oferecer os frutos da colheita para os realmente poderosos.

Uma tradição que trazia dor e vergonha, mas ninguém tinha coragem de ir contra. Afinal, era a vontade dos deuses. Não era? Quem iria contra os céus questionando um ritual que se repetia através dos séculos, correndo o risco de atrair o olhar rancoroso dos deuses vingativos?

Ninguém.

Por isso todos os jovens da aldeia com dezessete anos completos estavam reunidos no centro da arena. Ao redor deles, espectadores analisavam um a um. Cobiça brilhava em alguns olhos. Desprezo reinava na expressão de outros.

Não havia jovem de família desafortunada que escapasse de passar pela provação que chegava com os dezessete anos.

Alguns amaldiçoavam a ascendência, por que pelo peso do nome passavam por uma situação tão ruim. Mas nem essa premissa era suficiente para que Kiba repudiasse o nome Inuzuka. Sua mãe e sua irmã tinham enfrentado o destino com coragem e orgulho. Sempre com a cabeça erguia. Ele também podia muito bem sobreviver a isso.

Além, é claro, de não estar entre as grandes estrelas daquele ano. Havia pouca chance de ser colhido naquele Halloween. No ano que vem faria dezoito e estaria livre das obrigações.

– Uzumaki Naruto.

A voz forte de Hyuuga Neji despertou Kiba de seus devaneios. O rapaz observou o melhor amigo parado ao seu lado. Naruto trincou os dentes e fechou os punhos com raiva. Também tinha dezessete anos e era obrigado a participar dos festejos. Nunca imaginara que fosse o garoto Hyuuga que o colheria. Seu arqui-inimigo.

Kiba engoliu em seco. Odiou-se por ficar feliz em não ter sido escolhido pelo Neji. Ou ia sofrer um bocado, tanto quanto Naruto provavelmente sofreria.

O azar dos garotos é que apenas maiores de dezoito anos podiam colher durante o Halloween. A partir dessa idade os jovens solteiros ainda não comprometidos podiam participar livremente. Isso impedia a maioria dos adultos de tomar parte. Fato que trazia alívio: nenhuma daquelas crianças queria ser colhido por um velho babão.

– Doces ou travessuras? – o Hokage, homem que comandava a Colheita de Halloween, perguntou.

A resposta veio rápida.

– Travessuras – Neji afirmou com um sorriso maldoso.

Naruto ficou pálido e desviou os olhos. Nada muito diferente do que seria esperado. Todos os colhedores tinham se decidido pela opção Travessuras até o momento. Nesse caso, os colhedores seriam como os deuses rancorosos, que descontavam a raiva em seu colhido, que representavam os mortais, impotentes diante do destino.

Praticamente todos os jovens já tinham sido escolhidos. Restavam apenas Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke e um rapaz rechonchudo chamado Chouji. No palanque principal restavam ainda três pessoas.

O Hokage perguntou para o jovem representante da família Lee se ele queria colher alguém naquela noite. E o estranho rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas recusou. Ele não concordava com certas tradições. A Colheita de Halloween era uma delas.

Isso deixou Kiba feliz! Um dos três últimos escaparia ileso! Tinha grande chance de ser ele ou Chouji!

Dessa vez o Hokage virou-se para o jovem da família Nara. A expressão do garoto era de puro tédio. Apesar de já ter feito dezoito anos ainda estava na sala daqueles três. Continuar com a convivência depois dessa noite seria problemático. Então simplesmente recusou ser um colhedor.

Inuzuka quase sorriu. A família Uchiha era uma das decaídas e menosprezadas pelo resto da nação. Tanto que ele chegara ao final sem ter sido escolhido. Mas não escaparia da última chamada. Então ele, Kiba, poderia voltar para casa sem ter sido colhido! Que alívio!

O velho Hokage virou-se para o representante da família Aburame e fez a pergunta de acordo com a tradição.

– Há de haver bons frutos para ti essa noite, jovem eleito pelos deuses?

Pausa dramática.

– Sim – o rapaz, que Kiba sabia se chamar Shino, respondeu. Ele tinha freqüentado o colégio até o ano anterior e não fazia parte de seus amigos.

Ouvindo a resposta positiva, o moreninho virou-se discretamente na direção de Uchiha Sasuke. Viu como ele fechou as mãos com raiva e rancor. Era óbvio qual seria a escolha de Aburame.

– Inuzuka Kiba.

A voz de Shino soou marcante e bem clara no silêncio da noite. Por um brevíssimo segundo Kiba esqueceu que aquele era o seu nome, ainda mirando Sasuke com pena. Ao compreender o que estava acontecendo virou-se chocado na direção do palanque, onde Aburame ainda apontava em sua direção.

E as surpresas da noite ainda não tinham acabado.

– Doces ou travessuras? – perguntou o velho sandaime.

– Doces – Aburame respondeu causando um pequeno burburinho entre os espectadores, já que Shino fora o primeiro e único a clamar por essa opção.

Se em “Travessuras” acontecia a representação dos deuses e sua fúria, em “Doces” seria justamente o contrário. A interação entre colhedor e colhido representaria a benevolência e todo o amor que os deuses poderiam dar a quem merecesse.

– Os frutos que não foram acolhidos devem voltar a Terra – o Hokage falou referindo-se a Sasuke e Chouji – Os demais colhedores devem pegar sua colheita e aproveitar o Halloween. Todos conhecem as regras. Ano que vem a tradição se repete e garantimos mais um ano próspero e rico para Konoha.

Kiba engoliu em seco. “Todos conhecem as regras” era uma forma de dizer que não tinha nenhuma, a não ser a proteção a vida. Nenhum dos colhidos podia morrer. Fora isso...

Geralmente “Travessuras” significava uma boa briga, uns sopapos... com o colhido também acertando uns tabefes na pessoa que o elegeu. Mas o significado de “Doces” era apenas um. Sexo.

Engolindo em seco Kiba sentiu o rosto corar e o chão fugir de seus pés.

Estava ferrado!

S&K

O moreninho foi encaminhado para uma das casas da família Aburame. O ritual acabara exatamente às oito horas. Pelo restante do Halloween pertencia ao rapaz que o colhera. Seria um longo período.

Foi-lhe permitido tomar um banho bem agradável. Recebeu um yukata branco. Não sentiu frio, por que o novo quarto para onde foi levado tinha quatro braseiros, um em cada canto, aquecendo o ambiente.

No centro do local um grande futon o fez corar violentamente. Só então deu-se conta de como o yukata era curto e quase transparente. Sentiu-se nervoso, apavorado. Ao ficar sozinho foi para um dos cantos e ficou muito quieto, quase como se pudesse se camuflar e Aburame não o percebesse.

Talvez se brigasse e acertasse uns tabefes em seu colhedor...

Meneou a cabeça. Não podia fazer isso! Quebrar a tradição milenar traria conseqüências ruins não apenas para si, mas para sua mãe e sua irmã. A família Inuzuka não estava entre as poderosas, todavia gozavam de certo prestígio e respeito. Se Kiba lutasse contra seu destino seriam rebaixados talvez ao nível dos Uchiha. Não podia fazer isso.

O shouji correu duas vezes. O moreninho não estava mais sozinho ali.

Silencioso observou Aburame parado próxima a porta fechada. Ele vestia um kimono masculino também branco. Caminhou calmo até o futon e sentou-se nele.

– Venha.

A ordem fez o coração de Kiba disparar. O ar faltou um pouco e o garoto sentiu medo. Não se moveu.

– Não vou machucar você – a voz tranqüila tentou acalmar o outro. Shino via nitidamente o pavor nos olhos geralmente bravios. Kiba devia estar sentindo-se acuado e não era sua intenção.

Inuzuka até tentou sair do lugar, mas as pernas não lhe obedeceram. Tudo o que pode fazer foi ficar paralisado, observando aquele que representava um deus na noite de Halloween.

– Não gosto de falar uma coisa duas vezes.

O tom mais firme surtiu efeito. Kiba obedeceu e foi sentar-se ao lado do mais velho, todo encolhido. Aburame olhou para ele com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Esperara tanto tempo por aquilo.

– Por... porque não escolheu “Travessuras”? – o moreninho perguntou num fio de voz evitando encarar o mais velho.

– Por que eu seria incapaz de te machucar – respondeu sincero e simplista.

A afirmação fez Kiba arregalar os olhos e voltar-se na direção do rapaz ao seu lado. A surpresa do menino trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Shino. Sim, ele esperara muito por aquele Halloween em específico, por que sabia que poderia escolher Kiba para si. Tratara de cuidar para que nenhuma das outras famílias escolhesse o seu alvo. E só teve problemas com a garota dos Yamanaka, que mostrou um interesse irritante em seu garoto. Todavia a família Aburame era muito mais poderosa e não foi difícil afastar Ino da jogada.

E ali estavam eles. Na situação que tanto desejara. Então, por que perder tempo?

Abraçou o rapaz ao seu lado, notando que o corpo tenso acabou relaxando naturalmente no calor de seus braços. Não queria fazer nada que não fosse consensual. Não era como se Kiba tivesse muita escolha, mas Shino não passaria de nenhum limite, caso sua paixão secreta realmente não quisesse consumar a noite.

Kiba sentiu o coração disparar. Aburame estava sendo muito gentil. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, entregar sua primeira vez a um dos deuses representados no Halloween. Deixou a mão deslizar pelas costas largas de Shino, dando o aval que o rapaz esperava.

O mais velho afastou-se e segurou o rosto juvenil com as duas mãos, prendendo os olhos nos seus. As bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que as marcas do clã quase não eram perceptíveis. A pele quente se arrepiou com o toque dos dedos frios. Shino notou os olhos assustados, todavia o garoto não fugiu ao contato. Lentamente abaixou a cabeça e deixou os lábios roçarem de levinho, apenas atiçando o outro.

Foi um contato tão bom que arrepiou os dois, fazendo parecer que uma corrente elétrica correra por seus corpos.

Kiba aceitou o convite e abriu os lábios, deixando que Aburame o dominasse num beijo profundo e voraz, quase violento. O moreninho precisava se esforçar para corresponder a urgência que o outro exigia de si, como se Shino tivesse desejado aquilo por muito tempo.

A temperatura do quarto começou a esquentar mais e mais. O beijo multiplicou-se em dois, três. Logo ofegos e suspiros soaram como uma trilha sonora quebrando o silêncio absoluto.

Kiba desistiu de ser racional. Entregaria-se ao momento, mesmo que no dia seguinte nada significasse. Já era tarde para relutar. Os toques de Shino incendiaram seu corpo e ele só queria mais.

Os beijos mudaram sua rota e desceram pelo pescoço de Inuzuka. A língua e os dentes de Shino fazendo um serviço completo, marcando a pele amorenada e deixando um rastro avermelhado e úmido. Queria marcá-lo. Queria marcar aquele menino-cão como ele marcara seu coração, sem saber.

O yukata branco foi aberto e retirado. Kiba, que nunca tinha ficado nu na frente de outra pessoa, sentiu-se sem jeito. Porém Aburame não deu chance para a vergonha reinar. Também livrou-se do kimono, deixando que deslizasse por seu corpo e fosse acabar no chão ao lado do futon.

Sorrindo, o mais jovem deliciou-se com a visão do corpo magro e firme, de pele branca sensual. Seria até uma pena se algo maculasse a perfeição da tez de mármore. Passou a língua pelos lábios, diante da tentação de morder o tórax forte. Mas antes que atacasse, foi atacado.

Shino voltou a requisitar os lábios para si, faminto do gosto do garoto. Queria aquilo há tanto tempo que chegava a doer. Nunca tivera coragem de se declarar, mas depois daquela noite tudo seria diferente.

As mãos de dedos longos desbravaram o corpo menor, ao mesmo tempo em que o forçava a deitar-se na direção do futon. Quando esbarrou no membro semi-ereto arrancou um gemido languido do moreninho. Por um breve segundo Kiba pareceu mais um gatinho do que um filhote de cão. De qualquer jeito agradou a Shino.

Ele fechou a mão sobre o pênis do menino e começou os movimentos de vai e vem, lentamente a princípio, mas cada vez mais rápido. Kiba respondeu ao carinho gemendo alto e contorcendo-se. Era impossível negar o prazer de ser tocado daquela forma tão íntima por Shino. Estava sendo tomado e era bom.

Nunca tivera experiência com outra pessoa e o prazer de alguém lhe tocando não podia ser comparado às poucas vezes que se aliviara no banheiro, atormentado pelos hormônios adolescentes. Shino tinha mãos mágicas.

Logo o quadril do moreninho se movia inconsciente, indo de encontro aos dedos do outro, tentando intensificar as sensações. Não agüentou muito, desmanchando-se na mão de Aburame, que não parou a masturbação até que a última gota de sêmen escapasse. Com um gemido alto Kiba relaxou de costas no futon, a respiração entrecortada pelo orgasmo. Os olhos semicerrados observavam enquanto Shino levava a mão melecada aos lábios e lentamente sorvia a essência do moreninho, ainda morna, num gosto marcante. E Inuzuka desejou ver uma cena tão sexy outras vezes. Surpreendeu-se pela faceta desconhecida do ex-colega de colégio.

– Kiba...

A voz enrouquecida despertou o garoto de suas reflexões. Entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

– Tudo bem – sussurrou – Faça...

Entreabriu as pernas um pouco, de modo que Shino pudesse acomodar-se melhor sobre ele. Desviou os olhos com vergonha de encarar o mais velho, sentindo a face queimar de vergonha.

– Tem certeza?

– Faz logo, idiota! – esbravejou – Tem coisas que não se pede duas vezes!

Aburame estendeu os lábios em um sorriso. Ao invés de responder colocou as mãos sobre a parte interna das coxas de Kiba e o obrigou a abrir as pernas ao máximo. O movimento trouxe um gemido aos lábios do moreninho e nenhum dos dois soube se era por dor ou prazer.

Num movimento calculado Shino envolveu o próprio pênis com os dedos e deslizou para cima e para baixo, espalhando o pré-gozo pelo membro tugido e duro, lubrificando-o. A visão do moreninho todo entregue fora o suficiente para arrancar a reação de Aburame. Ele sentiu-se um adolescente em sua primeira transa, tal era o nível de ansiedade.

Kiba, acomodado embaixo do outro, fechou os olhos. Tinha visto de vislumbre o corpo do amante. Shino era grande. Mesmo. Imaginou que o que viria a seguir ia doer um bocado, por que aquilo tudo não ia caber fácil na parte de trás do seu corpo. Foi impossível impedir a tensão de apoderar-se de si. E o medo.

– Relaxe – o mais velho pediu.

O moreninho trincou os dentes engolindo o resmungo. Falar era fácil.

Aburame voltou a beijar o garoto, querendo ajudá-lo a se distrair. Não perderia tempo com mais preliminares! Por isso encaixou seu membro e começou a possuir o rapaz que contraiu-se um pouco. A penetração continuou, apesar de toda a resistência do corpo virgem que tentava expulsar o órgão invasor.

Kiba arfou. Doía mais do que imaginara, a sensação era estranha. O pênis de Shino força passagem empurrando as paredes da entrada apertada. Mas por trás de toda a dor começou a surgir a promessa de algo bom.

Quando estava todo dentro do amante, Aburame parou um segundo e respirou fundo. Eram tantas as sensações e tão boas que ele apenas se perdeu nelas, Kiba era quente. Apertado. Acolhedor. Um ninho de amor para depositar tudo o que sentia. A intimidade com outra pessoa era boa, mas tal intimidade com alguém a quem se ama era indescritível. Shino sentiu que podia alcançar o Nirvana oferecido pelo garoto.

– Kiba... – gemeu antes de cravar os dentes no pescoço moreno, forte o bastante para arrancar sangue e marcar fundo. Em seguida lambeu suave e lentamente.

O rapaz gritou alto de dor e surpresa. Depois gemeu languido. Ao mesmo tempo, como se atendesse um instinto até então desconhecido, agitou o quadril de leve.

– Mexe – sussurrou – Mexe logo.

Foi obedecido imediatamente. Shino moveu o quadril entrando e saindo do canal apertado, sem piedade. Começou firme e forte, assim continuando, fazendo o corpo de ambos balançarem.

– Isso... mais forte... isso... Shino... – Kiba gemia cada vez mais alto, todo e qualquer pudor esquecido em algum lugar fora daquele quarto.

Shino, silencioso, se deleitava com os ofegos do amante, apenas sua respiração descompassada batia na pele do pescoço de Inuzuka, arrepiando a tez sensível. Quando o moreninho pensou e levar a mão ao próprio membro e bombeá-lo, Aburame conseguiu tocar um ponto dentro de si que o fez gritar alto.

– SHINO! ISSO! DE NOVO! – os dedos fecharam-se com força sobre os lençóis bagunçados que cobriam o futon. E o mais velho soube que tinha encontrado o ponto. Voltou a enterrar-se na carne macia, buscando dar mais prazer ao parceiro.

Cada vez que o mais alto atingia sua próstata Kiba enxergava uma explosão de estrelas diante dos olhos. Ondas de prazer corriam por seu corpo como choques. Não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo. Gemia alto, quase gritava o nome do amante repetidamente.

Sentindo a proximidade do orgasmo fechou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Shino e o puxou para mais perto, tentando metê-lo ainda mais fundo em seu próprio corpo. Foi o bastante. Gozou forte, espirrando um jato de sêmen entre o corpo de ambos. Arqueou as costas e contraiu-se todo, aumentado a pressão no pênis que o possuía. A sensação foi tão boa que fez Shino gozar também derramando sua semente dentro de Inuzuka. Quando atingia o ápice gemeu o nome do menino cão, com carinho e algo mais.

A noite de colheita fora consumada

S&K

Kiba abriu os olhos sentindo-se preguiçoso no dia seguinte. Piscou languido percebendo que estava deitado sobre o peito de Aburame. O rosto esquentou ao lembrar-se de toda a noite anterior e a vergonha foi tão grande que tentou fingir que estava dormindo.

Foi em vão. Shino notou que seu amante estava desperto.

– Bom dia... – o mais alto sussurrou.

– Bom dia...

– Tudo bem?

– Um pouco dolorido... – resmungou arrancando um sorriso discreto do mais velho – Mas bem.

Voltaram a cair em silêncio. Sem pedir permissão Shino moveu a mão e se pôs a acariciar as costas do amante. Isso deu coragem ao garoto.

– E agora? É o fim?

– Não – Shino o abraçou com força, como se temesse que ele fugisse – É o começo.

Aburame não tinha feito apenas uma “colheita” na noite de Halloween. Ele, na verdade, plantara uma semente com os seus sentimentos no coração daquele garoto. E cuidaria para que se desenvolvesse e ele pudesse lhe amar de volta.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> UFA!!
> 
> Putamerda, saiu sem pressão nenhuma! #EuMenti Mas fico grata tanto à Korizyn quanto à Patizyn, sem elas essa fic não teria saído.
> 
> ShinoKiba é OTP! Pena que tem pouquíssimas fics deles no fandom. Senti que eles mereciam um lemon, mas meus lemon são um fracasso. Enfim...
> 
> Espero que esse texto tenha valido o tempo desperdiçado lendo! xD
> 
> Doces, travessuras ou reviews?


End file.
